Passenger Seat
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: A sneak preview of a superstar's thought as he spends time with the woman he loves


Title: Passenger Seat  
Summary: A sneak preview of a superstar's thought as he spends time with the woman he loves.  
Pairing: Secret  
Rating: T  
Genre: friendship/ romance  
P.O.V.: first

"Hey do you want to maybe join me? I need some fresh air?" I asked as I looked at the woman who captured my heart from the first moment she stood-up for me, we were close friends before and now I want something more from our relationship. She smiled at me and nodded as she stood-up from the love seat she was lounging on and grabbed on her jacket before handing me mine. I escorted her towards my car, opening the passenger door for her, she just smiled at me and whispers a simple thank-you. I just nodded at her as I closed the door as she finally rode my car before I rounded the hood and into the driver side.

_I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car_

We were driving for awhile already and she was just enjoying the air that was caressing her hair as I put the roof of the car down, "So do you have any idea to where we would go?" she asked me as she turned her forest eyes towards me, I glanced at her and smiled before I turned my attention back into the road as she just continued to look outside.

"Hey do you have anywhere you want to go to?" she asked me once again as she turned towards me again.

I nodded, "Yeah, at the park, the Central Park and not the one we passed by." I answered her as I turned towards her with a smile as I looked at her, she was slightly flushed because of the open air, "Just enjoy the scenery" I informed her as I continued driving.

"Alright, if you say so." She whispers as she watches the buildings and establishments we passed-by on our way towards the Central Park.

_And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening _

We stopped at a red light by the intersection, I glanced at her and watched the lights that were surrounding us reflect on her eyes, I still can't determine what color are they since they tend to shift depending on her mood. Sometimes it was green when she is annoyed or saddened, sometimes gray when she is deep in thought and was feeling melancholy, then there was the vibrant blues whenever she is excited about something. Suddenly I saw amused blue orbs looking at me, "What?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded at the traffic light that has changed color when I wasn't looking, I immediately stepped on the gas as I listened to her amused giggling beside me.

"What's up with you today?" she asked me as she tucked one blonde strand of her hair behind her ears "You seemed to be troubled, is everything okay?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Why won't I be okay?" I answered "I have everything that I need and you are with me." I continued making her hit me playfully.

"Jeez I sometimes wonder if you are a _girl_ whenever you get that cheesy" she quipped with a playful smirk adoring her face.

I just shook my head at her, "Whatever" I answered as I continued driving and she started to turn the knobs on the car radio looking for her favorite FM station.

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

I really did have everything I need in my life; I have a loving family even though my dad has passed away in the mid 2000's, my mom is still strong and capable of handling the business my dad left us. I have two of the greatest brothers any one could ask for, even though we sometimes can't see eye to eye I know we would be okay because we would always love each other regardless. I also have two of the most lovable and kind brother-in-laws, one is the _mother_ of my older brother's kids since he is a hermaphrodite and the other is the greatest man I could ever ask for, for my baby brother. Then I have the coolest and finest friends any man could ask for, my brotherhood is still tight as ever. I have my best friend who still call on my bulls and tries to be there whenever I have problems even though he is now married. Then, I have her, I looked at her and smiled, the woman who made me want to be the best in everything, the woman who I want to marry. She's right there only inches from me. I smiled as she glances at me before she looks out again. It's hard to drive when all I want to do is stare at her.

We suddenly passed by a quaint coffee shop, "You want something to drink?" I asked her.

"Okay" she immediately responds as she sat up straight as I maneuvered the car towards the coffee shop.

_We stop to get something to drink  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her_

We both went out of the car, she walked beside me and all my plans for tonight after we arrived at the park came rushing inside my head. My nerves came back making me doubt if I can really do this. I mean, admitting to my best friend and my brotherhood how I feel about her is very different from admitting it to her finally. My heart started beating rapidly when she walked in-front of me heading for the cash register, I admired her from behind. Her long blonde wavy hair, her small lithe curved figure, she has a tight body from all the gymnastics she did from high school as well as the training she is doing to get better inside the ring. She was wearing a tight body hugging dark washed jeans and a tight black sleeveless blouse underneath a tight white jacket.

"Hey what do you want to have?" she asked me as she turned her forest blue orbs towards me.

I gulped when I watched her lick on her bottom lip, "The usual" I replied "can I also have one chocolate filled lobster tail if it's okay" I continued.

"Alright" she answers before she faced the barista in-front of the cash register again and ordered for me and herself as I continued to think about a way to simplify the entire speech my older brother made with the help of his husband. They may be all flowery and poetic but that just ain't me, I am a straightforward kind of person, but my younger brother told me that she needed romance, so I need to look to compromise the speech that I want with the romantic sonnet my brothers made for me that I had rehearsed for the past two weeks.

"Alright, let's go. I told them that it's an on the go, so they packed it perfectly for a little picnic on the park." She stated as she approached me with her purchase, "You okay? You are really out into your own planet for the past two weeks Bobby, want to tell me the reason why?" she asked me as she looked at me by the car. I was standing on the passenger side, holding the car door open for her.

"What do you mean Babs?" I asked her back, "I'm fine, really I promise." I answered her with a smile.

She just sighed and shook her head, "Whatever Bobby, but if you want someone to talk to I'm here okay?" she asked me as she stood by the open car door. "When you're ready just call me okay?" she continued as she cupped my cheek, "I worry about you Rob." She ended with a sweet sad smile.

"You don't have to Kell," I replied "but thank-you for worrying about me, for always being there." I answered with a small smile, "So let's go?" I asked her.

She just nodded as she slid inside the car balancing our coffee and food before I sighed deeply and closed the car door after her, making sure that the most precious cargo of my car is safe inside. I then rounded the hood once again and slid inside the driver seat, closing my door I released a deep breath and started the ignition again but I still can feel her gazing at me. "I promise Ms Barbara Jean Blank, I am okay," I told her "and once we arrive at Central Park I'm going to tell you what troubles me, deal?" I asked as I looked at her.

She sighed deeply once and nodded, "Deal Mr Christophe Jacobb Kevin Benoit"

I nodded before I pulled out of the car park and slowly joined the traffic once again, with my heart pounding like crazy in my chest. I really don't want to know how the outcome of admitting to her about my feelings would be but at the same time I want to get it out of my chest, in any case I am feeling like I am in a lose-lose situation right now. On one hand if I told her about my feelings and she doesn't feel the same way she may not speak to me anymore to avoid conflict and I certainly don't want that, on the other hand if I don't tell her how I feel about her someone may see her as fair game and sweep her off her feet which I also don't want to happen, I don't want someone else treating her like a princess, someone loving her like I do.

So the only thing, really, that I can do in this situation is to gamble. 'it's all or nothing Christophe' I silently thought as I finally saw the ark that welcomes us inside the Central Park, 'you can do this, your parents didn't raise a wimp. Your brothers have more balls than you and they're _gays_! For fucks sake grow a pair!' I continued to cheer myself up as I parked my car and killing the ignition before sliding out of the driver's seat and rounding the hood and opening Kelly's door for her. 'you can do this Christophe' I ended as I set the alarm before escorting her inside the park, 'you can do this'

_Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply_

We finally arrived at Central Park, I escorted her out of the car and inside the park, she then handed me my coffee and a English bagel as we walked around, "So, do you want to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to force it out of you? You are worrying me Bobby." She started as she sat down on a bench and waited for me to sit beside her. I sighed as I placed my coffee and bagel down before kneeling in-front of her and taking her hand, as I looked up at her wonderful eyes I was stunned still, how can someone like her love or even like someone like me? All my practiced words vanished as my heart started beating louder, I'm afraid that she might hear it beat crazily for her. The moonlight that was peeking from the clouds behind her illuminated her like a spotlight making her beauty stand-out more. "I…" I tried as she waited patiently for me to tell her all she wanted to hear, to ease her fears.

"I…" I tried once again as my eyes never left hers. I gulped before I sighed and looked away for a moment before I pulled on my strength and courage and looked at her once again and smiled, "I love you Kelly, not like a best friend or a close friend or even a sister, I love you as a man loves his woman. I don't want to be in the friend-zone anymore Babs, I want more from our relationship and…" I paused as I breathed a huge deep breath and released a nervous smile, "…I actually have this prepared speech on my mind that I rehearsed for weeks so that I can finally tell you how I feel..." I never got to continue what I was saying when I felt her lips against mine.

As she pulled back there was a beautiful loving smile gracing her face as she glowed, positively and utterly glowed with happiness, "You don't know how much and how long I have waited for you to tell me that Bobby." She revealed as she pulled her hands out of my grasp as she cupped my face. "What I am actually saying is that I love you too Christophe, I utterly and truly love everything about you even your flaws." She continued as she traced her hands on my face.

I smiled widely at her as I sat down beside her and gathering her in my arms before I captured her lips again, this time for a much longer, much passionate kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ms Barbara Jean Blank?" I asked her.

Kelly just smiled and nodded, "I would love to be your girlfriend Mr Christophe Jacobb Kevin Benoit. I love you" she answered as she snuggled more towards me.

I just continued to smile as I kissed the top of her head, "I love you more Barbie, my Barbie." I whispered to her and into the night.

"As I you my Kev, my own Ken." She whispered back as we sat there in the middle of the night lost in our own world. This is what I have wanted from the moment we have met until I was friend-zone because of Andrew, and now I have her I won't let her go.

_Oh and I know this love grow_


End file.
